1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photosensitive polysiloxane composition, more particularly to a positive photosensitive polysiloxane composition including a polysiloxane and a pyridine derivative. This invention also relates to a protective film formed from the photosensitive polysiloxane composition, and an element containing the protective film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of semiconductor industry, liquid crystal displays, and organic electroluminescence displays, it is required that the pattern details in photolithography process be higher due to element miniaturization.
Positive type photosensitive materials with high resolution and high sensitivity are adopted to obtain miniaturized patterns via exposure and development. The positive type photosensitive material containing a polysiloxane composition has been widely used in the art.
JP 7-333840 discloses a positive-working photoresist composition including a cresol novolac resin as the film-forming agent and a quinonediazido group-containing compound as the photosensitizing agent. The positive-working photoresist composition is admixed with a limited amount of a hydroxyalkyl-substituted pyridine compound so as to greatly improve the adhesive bonding of the resist layer to the substrate surface. However, the photoresist after developing is colored due to the cresol novolac resin composition. This colored film is undesirable when the photoresist is used as part of the element and is required to be transparent.
JP 2008-107529 discloses a photosensitive resin composition capable of forming a cured film. The photosensitive resin composition includes a polysiloxane, a quinonediazidesulfonic acid ester, and a solvent. The polysiloxane contains an oxetanyl group or a succinic anhydride group, and is obtained by subjecting a silane monomer containing an oxetanyl group or a succinic anhydride group to hydrolysis and partial condensation. The polysiloxane is formed with a hydrophilic structure via a ring-opening reaction during copolymerization, and has high solubility in a dilute base developer. Nevertheless, the development resistance of the photosensitive resin composition is unacceptable in the art.
It is still required in the art to provide a photosensitive resin composition which can be used to form a protective film having superior development resistance.